Aromas de un café
by tennyo destiny
Summary: [2 tipos: Canon y AU] "Serie de drabbles" La capacidad para adaptarse, forjándose un destino al cual poder seguir. En ese instante, disfrutaría de una taza de café. (NOTA: Drabble 9 Subido!) [Kaneki & Touka]
1. Chapter 1

**Recién empece a ver el anime y leer el manga también, y me atrapo la trama. Es muy buena serie, y me dije a mí misma, que podría escribir algo para este fandom. La pareja que me gusto, fue la de Kaneki x Touka, los dos se ven tan geniales. Veamos esta será una serie de drabbles, principalmente lo enfocaré en la pareja, pero pueden salir otros personajes, para variarle XD.**

**Espero sus comentarios, para animarme xD.**

* * *

_**Drabble 1**_

El sazonar una bebida de café, era toda una exquisitez en ese momento. Kaneki lo hacía con un poco de crema, vertiéndola suavemente en movimientos circulares sobre la superficie caliente de la taza, era un ritual que siempre lo hacía de una forma sutil. De alguna manera, eso lo hacía recordar cuando era todavía un humano y podía todavía entusiasmarse con los sabores placenteros de la comida, especialmente de los postres; pero en aquel momento, eso ya no era posible, porque toda la situación no era la acomedida para ello.

Pero a su modo de ver las cosas, y para seguir forjando su estabilidad mental, él preferiría disfrutar enteramente de los pequeños detalles de la vida, tomar las piezas que quedaban y seguir viviendo a su mejor manera, igualmente al resto del mundo pensaría que esos detalles imperceptibles eran demasiado tontos, pero para Kaneki, no lo eran. Anteriormente, él no era un asiduo bebedor de la cafeína, aunque le había tomado un cierto gusto el prepararse siempre una bebida en una modulación medio fuerte, colocándole la mitad de la crema y con los terrones del "azúcar" de una tonalidad cobriza. Al contrario de su amigo Hide, que era de preferir una taza de un sabor suave y más ligero.

De repente, le vino a la mente, la idea de recordar el sabor de los pasteles, en un lapso de tiempo libre que tuvo en la tarde, en su trabajo en la cafetería Anteiku. Cruzándose de brazos, lanzando su mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia el estanque del lado derecho del lugar, donde se localizaba la vitrina. Se le desfilo la idea de improviso, de que último pastel que había consumido, había sido uno de chocolate con vainilla. Una idea que se le hacía bastante especial e inspirada, pero el sonido de la campana quisquillosa que se atinaba estar sobre la puerta del negocio, sonó en un dócil tintineo, que lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Levanto la cabeza con una gracia amena, ponderándose en una mirada decidida, para responder con cortesía, "Bienvenido".

De pronto, la normalidad le parecía agradable en aquel instante al joven híbrido, olvidando por un momento, las casualidades extrañas de la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voy a intentar probar con algunos drabbles en Universo alterno, en lo que sigo leyendo el manga. En este drabble, puse a Kaneki de vampiro. Veré que me sigue saliendo XD.**

* * *

**Drabble 2: Contemplación**

¿Tienes pensando matarme?, una pregunta lanzada al aire. El vampiro en la oscuridad tenía el pensamiento de la sangre, brillante y espesa, con ese sabor desagradable metálico. Ese mismo que estaba bailando en la garganta de su bella víctima de aquella cabellera oscura con sus tintes azules, en unas hilazas delgadas escurriéndose en un baile fortuito en la garganta de ella, que ahora se confundía con el aroma que se hallaba atrapado en sus desarrolladas fosas nasales. Kaneki observaba como las gotas del líquido vital caían sobre las tablas de piso de madera, deslizándose como si fuera una red de intrincadas marañas de una vil telaraña hasta abarcar la parte lateral del suelo, en el que se encontraba la joven. Touka volteo a verlo con suma dificultad, en estado total de agitación y con el corazón estrechándose en su pecho, tratando de detener la hemorragia apretándose la herida con la fuerza de su débil mano, junto con la otra detrás de ella, trataba de detenerse con la yema de sus dedos para evitar caer de lleno.

El ser de la noche, solo quería ver llover sangre, deleitarse con sabores ajenos, pero antes de ello, saborearía primeramente el suculento manjar que tenía frente a sus ojos, con la ventaja de que podía ver claramente en las sombras. En la bóveda luminosa de la nocturnina, la luna pretendía esconderse entre las nubes, lanzando imaginariamente una red mortal ante las victimas que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser tomadas por esos depredadores. De pronto, el vampiro flexiono un pie hasta arrodillarse y acercó su rostro descaradamente a su víctima, para aspirar con cautela el aroma proveniente ella. Era una mezcla de azucenas, jazmín y algo parecido a un té de frutillas rojas, el cual le parecía una esencia sencillamente maravillosa, que bramaba su nariz y la consecuencia fue el deseo que comenzó a emerger en su frío interior. Él le musito con una sensualidad oscura, "Tú, serás mía por siempre…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Seguimos con algunos drabbles en Universo alterno. Quiero probar un poco XD. Aquí Kaneki es un demonio y Touka, es una humana que vive con él. Le puse que conservaban sus características en el anime, como el color de ojos y de cabello.**

* * *

**Drabble 3: Sarcasmo**

La luminiscencia del astro rey se manifestaba por los huecos de las nubes de aquella ligera mañana. A decir verdad, no era demasiado brillante como si se tratara de una inequívoca radiografía que se deslumbraba ante sus ojos a través de la pequeña ventana. Tampoco era demasiado calor allá fuera como para que ella se pudiera quemar la piel sin tanta irritación. En realidad, era un día agradable, con los rayos cálidos de la bóveda matutina brillando sobre su hogar, sumándose el medio punto del sarcasmo al apretar su elegante kimono y devolver sus orbes azules hacia su propio reflejo del espejo. Su mirada brillando con anticipación, con el deseo y la esperanza de que talvez volviera a verlo. Las uñas de ella perfectamente cuidadas con la manicure, matizadas con una tonalidad rosácea contrastaban con que llevaba sus cabellos sueltos ese día, en vez de peinarlo como siempre lo hacía, en una gruesa trenza que terminaba en un complicado peinado lleno de agraciados bucles y esplendorosos nudos, sostenidos por grandes horquillas metálicas.

En ese momento, sus hebras oscuras de modalidad sedosa, estaban simplemente adornadas con una variedad de prendedores que tenían adheridos unas minúsculas flores de tela sobre ellos, dándole al final una apariencia algo inocente y fresca. Sus labios se acertaban a estar levemente apagados, pero de modo suave, con una película trasparente de brillo labial sobre estos. Y en sus perfilados pómulos, un suave rubor del color de las amapolas los acicalaba. Lentamente, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cabello, tirando una parte de sus mechones lóbregos hacia su hombro izquierdo, cuando escucho como un par de pisadas se acercaban hasta su habitación. Sus ojos ataviados por el largo abanico de pestañas se dirigieron hacia la parte corrediza de tiras de bambú, que se abría con suavidad, hasta que se distinguió posteriormente con la sombra lateral del pasillo, un par de ojos de coloración grisácea, con un deje de frialdad indeleble en su apariencia. Touka decidió inclinar su cabeza, mirando por encima de su hombro, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras le respondía tragando saliva nerviosamente, "Mi Señor, ¿necesita usted algo?". Y el aroma del té caliente se alzada en el centro de la mesa enfrente de ella, vertido cuidadosamente en una taza de porcelana, en espera de lo inevitable.

El demonio sintió un aura de aroma agradable proveniente de la joven, como esos pétalos de flores de cerezo atrapados en el aire. Esa tarde, era demasiado bueno para poder resistirse, no se iba ir por jugueteos innecesarios. Sin embargo, esos inocentes ojos azulinos parecían un poco nerviosos e incómodos cuando lo vieron en la entrada de la puerta, aunque la fachada de ella luchara por intentar verse en mera tranquilidad, lo cual era mentira. Y allí vino, junto con la pretensión y el deseo, una sinfonía en su cabeza que comenzó a alegrar su propio camino creado por la naturaleza. Kaneki dio un paso, luego otro, en este santiamén todo lo veía con más claridad. Y es que ella vino a su vida, de forma impredecible, cambiando de una sola vez su vida por completo, diciéndole en silencio que todo estaría bien, siendo extraña la forma en que ambos se conocieron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seguimos probando XD. Aquí se me ocurrió poner a Kaneki, como un samurai de aquellos tiempos, mientras recuerda a Touka. ¿Me dejas un review? :)**

* * *

**Drabble 4: El preludio**

El guerrero se sentía como en un inmenso trance momentáneo, en el momento en que la primera gota de sangre se derramó de los enemigos bajo el tacto de su espada. Evidentemente, no podía ocultar que su alma gentil perdería poco a poco el control de su cordura emocional. Porque por las noches, Kaneki pensaba que solo estaba asesinando sin sentido, cumpliendo los mandatos del señor feudal. Con ilusas pretensiones, de que nadie debía interponerse en su camino, hasta que no quedo ya absolutamente nada para conquistar.

En sus propios delirios mentales, el creía que su espada anhelaba un delicioso derramamiento de sangre, sin mostrar misericordia cuando se enfrentaba a sus oponentes uno por uno, ya que todos vinieron a la sombra de una inexistente alegría al tacto de su arma. Y es que aquella madrugada, el cielo solo estaba teñido de un pálido dorado por la prematura luz del amanecer. El aire estaba cargado de un invisible magma cayendo por todo el ambiente, formando charcos de energía dentro del cuerpo de todos los desafortunados soldados que irían a pelear en ese día. Y de repente, al joven de larga cabellera oscura, le vino un atisbo de la realidad en una serie de martillazos que azotaban su ya inestable mentalidad; en la cual todo a su alrededor le parecía mal, como si estuviese tumbado transversalmente a través de las líneas paralelas del desequilibrado universo, como una desbaratada y muy mal reparada pieza de un confuso rompecabezas atrapado en un sitio donde ya no quedaba bien. Su alma estaba tratando de liberarse de su propia piel, ante esta afirmación, él inconscientemente chasqueó los nudillos de su mano izquierda y reafirmo el agarre de su espada con la otra extremidad, con la cólera condensándose en su sangre.

Se dio vuelta, para captar el sonido de las alarmas de los otros que se acercaban, mientras bajaba por el desfiladero de la montaña, aplastando el suave césped que se ondeaba tras sus pasos. Era un llamado a la guerra, a la oscuridad y al preludio en medio de la noche. Su mano afianzada en la empañadura de su arma, para esperar al primer cadáver que venía corriendo hasta él. Las hebras sedosas del cabello de Kaneki, formaran una red de hilazas tejidas con toques de sartas de luz brillando en medio del sombrío camino, ante sus propios movimientos.

Y es que en medio de la pelea, lo mejor era pensar que ellos eran simples cadáveres, aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza, al tratar de hacer un asesinato rápido y eficaz. Una sonrisa escueta se formó en la esquina de sus labios, ante la mera idea de que aquellos hombres solo eran despojos de media vida en camino hacia la muerte, ellos ya estaban muertos, pero aún no lo sabían. Ante todo, no podía encontrar una resolución ante el amor, al no olvidar a su antigua amada que lo esperaba en una alejada villa de aquel lugar. Es que a pesar de ceder en ocasiones a la locura y las intenciones de matar, él se dejaba envolver como en un placentero veneno que embargaba su corazón, ya que bien podría disfrutar de los dulces placeres de una noche de pasión bien aventurada con esa joven de nombre Touka

Un chirrido escapo cerca de él, alertándolo con rapidez, mientras se las arreglo justo a tiempo para moverse hacia un lado, evitando que el arma de aquel enemigo le diera un corte en su hombro. La alabarda del otro joven, quedo con la hoja atascada a mitad de la tierra, mientras intentaba despejarla con audacia. Los corazones de ambos soldados crepitaban en medio de sus pechos, en una acelerada carrera al cruzarse sus miradas asesinas. Él atacante logro recuperar en unos segundos su larga arma, encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a efectuar un nuevo ataque formando un ángulo oblicuo para propinarle algún golpe certero a Kaneki, pero este blandió su espada limpiamente a su objetivo, quedándose todo en un infinitivo segundo en que las partículas de sangre brotaron del cuerpo del enemigo, al ver que el filo cortaba nítidamente las capas de sangre y músculo, arrastrando a la víctima hasta el suelo. El hombre herido no podía creer que lo habían herido tan rápido, y se le dificultaba sostener su propia alabarda, al recordar la asquerosa sensación del afilado hierro sobre su piel, seccionándole una parte de los huesos del costado y del cartílago, en una hilera de temblores que lo delataban ante su pronta muerte inminente.

El muchacho de orbes grises, ladeó su espada hacia la derecha, para terminar rápidamente con el herido y seguir luchando hasta el final. Aunque nadie podría evitar que hubiera demasiada sangre ese día, con palabrerías dentro de la mente de los atacantes y las víctimas. Donde todos, deseaban enterrar la rabia, la pena y el desorden, en lo más profundo de la mente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Estaba leyendo un manga sobre vikingos, y me dije, pues haré un drabble de esto xD. En fin, puede que algunos de los drabbles que lean, me sirva para crear más adelante algún fic más largo o oneshot en AU. Prometo que luego vendré con ideas "Canon". Y disculpen el ligero Occ, pero como aún leo el manga, necesito analizar más a los personajes. ¿Reviews? xD**

* * *

**Drabble 5: Caminos vikingos**

El amanecer en la bóveda celestial, era un claro recuerdo en la mente de aquel joven vikingo. Los colores de tonalidad suave, se paseaban en el cielo azul. El extraño silencio embargaba el lugar del funeral de su padre, a la vez que solamente se escuchaba de fondo, como los riachuelos de agua cristalina de las afueras de aquel pueblo, hacían sonar sus melodías acuáticas contra las rocas.

Kaneki, sentía que ese día era muy frío, arremolinándose en el aire algunas ligeras brisas que entraban por la ventana de adobe de la habitación. La casa se encontraba meramente tranquila, seguido de todas las personas que habían estado preparando un digno velatorio. El joven de orbes grisáceos, se sentó cerca de la esquina de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, con su mirada perdida en el vacío. Su flequillo se coronaba cerca de su frente, con sus altos pómulos. Aunque a decir verdad, minutos antes había llevado puesto su casco de bronce, en conjunto con sus botas de cuero curtido que protegían a sus pequeños pies.

Lo que él meditaba, es que en unos instantes más, los viejos consejeros de su padre irían a hablar con él, para encontrar la solución de la invasión temprana de un pueblo enemigo, que quería apoderarse de sus dominios. Después de todo, su padre había sido uno de los más grandes jefes guerreros de su tribu, al haber traído prosperidad, honor y la victoria. Pero las últimas embestidas de los enemigos, los habían hastiado algunas noches atrás. Él era un guerrero bastante respetado y tenía dotes de liderazgo, todo mundo esperaba sus próximas acciones. No debía detenerse en manchar la tierra de sangre, con esos corazones maldecidos, sin una pizca de piedad.

Pero cuando se detenía a pensar en ella, su consciencia rompía todas las reglas. No pudiendo olvidar su tez blanca, el brillo de sus ojos azules y sus labios en forma de un exquisito botón rosado. Él solo podía soñar con ella, tomándola de todas las formas más sensuales posibles, marcándola, saboreándola, haciéndola exclusivamente suya. Pero ante tal pensamiento, su entrecejo se arrugo, al crearse ilusiones superficiales, ya que ella, nunca podría pertenecerle, por el deseo egoísta de otros, que desean que esa mujer realice un camino hacia la misma perdición de la muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seguimos por aquí. Ahora le toca en este drabble, a la pareja Nishiki y Kimi. Muchas gracias!, por todos los que me han dejado su comentario, es bueno saber que les haya gustado y sentirme animada :)**

**Tengo algunos proyectos por ahí, como un oneshot "Canon" (ahora sip), pero lemon "raro" entre Kaneki y Touka (con los kagunes, ¿les sonará? jeje), también algunos pequeños fics o oneshots en Universos alternos (AU) con una trama un poco oscura (dark), que estoy todavía "planeando", ¿vale? y a ver que más xDD.**

* * *

**6 drabble: Adornos**

**[Nishiki/ Kimi]**

Por aquellas calles soleadas que conducían a un sinfín de caminos que pudiesen ser inverosímiles, se distinguían altos carruajes, personas ataviadas en elegantes vestimentas, algunos negocios que reanudaban sus primeras actividades en la mañana de la bóveda matutina en esa distinguida ciudad.

En el silencio sepulcral de una casa, más precisamente en la esquina de esa calle, una joven gitana se encontraba inspeccionando los objetos que se hallaban dentro de un baúl, junto con su abuela, para más precisamente buscar una cierta peineta de carey, que era de procedencia muy antigua en la familia y era motivo de regalo de generación en generación cuando las jóvenes primogénitas, estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio. La joven Kimi sería desposada por un apuesto marqués, pero en el plano de la ironía, aquel muchacho era bastante codiciado por las mujeres, ya que su atractivo físico, carisma y alta posición social, le permitían regocijarse de tener a muchas féminas en el lecho de su cama.

Pero las circunstancias del destino son suficientemente extrañas, ya que Nishiki se había perdidamente enamorado de aquella gitana, en cuanto la había visto en la feria artesanal del vino, mientras ella ayudaba en ofrecer algunas degustaciones en un pequeño taburete en el lugar, junto con otros estanquillos que ofrecían su colección de bebidas caseras. A partir de ese momento, fue un encuentro fortuito entre ambos que los llevaría a un amor virtuoso que fue fruto de una atracción impredecible.

En el viejo arcón, Kimi diviso en el fondo finalmente, envuelto en papel de arroz, aquella bonita peineta que tanto buscaba. Fabricada de un carey de matiz nacarado, redelineada con un fino velito de encaje de punto, rematado por un moño de terciopelo blanco de coloración aperlado, con diminutas flores de un tipo de cristal, que se unían a una mantilla de seda blanca, llamada la blonda catalana, precisándose que era un tipo de encaje especial. La sostuvo entre sus dedos inspeccionándola, mientras sonreía abiertamente, abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos románticos con su prometido de orbes cobrizas y cabellera anaranjada opaca.

De igual forma, encontró en otro envoltorio, un corset de hilo con puntilla doble, con unas cintas para ajustarlo, anexándose una blusa, en unas tiras de lentejuelas, y su pechera blanca de fina seda. Los botoncitos en la costura de las mangas, tenían formas circulares, y este se abrochaba por la espalda con las cintas blancas y rosadas. El velo adjunto, era de seda equivalentemente, con unas flores bordadas en dorado. Se le sumaba, un cinto de terciopelo, trenzado con gruesos hiladillos, y la larga falda de seda, salpicada con algunas figurillas de cristal. El abanico de encaje de modalidad violeta, y los zapatos de piel negra ahumada, con sus moños de seda en el empeine, y unas imperceptibles borlas de lana, para atar sus ligas a sus tobillos.

Aquel era el vestido de su abuela, que había utilizado en su boda cuando estaba en la flor de la juventud. Esta afirmación se la acababa de expresar su antecesora, unos minutos después, que estaba junto a ella, mientras esta sonreía con disimulo, marcándose las esquinas de sus labios levemente arrugados por la edad. Kimi sabía que, las bodas gitanas eran más sencillas, pero a la vez esplendorosas, basándose en el amor y en la libertad. Para ellos, el amor es fiel y no existe la traición, porque la fidelidad en sus costumbres se guardaba en otras composturas. Evidenciándose, de que si una pareja no funcionaba, se hablaba con la verdad y se podrían separar, pero solo con un patriarca calificado.

Ella sabía que estaba muy enamorada de su respetuoso novio, y que él también lo estaba. Porque los dos, se miraban intensamente cuando se veían, se besaban con efusividad, se dedicaban divinas palabras cargadas de deseo inalterable, se hallaban perdidos en su sublime amor, con efecto de que sus almas ya estaban unidas por el destino, sus vidas serían perfectas de ahora en adelante, no importando lo que la sociedad pensara de ellos, por ser de tan diferentes lugares.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aparecí, bueno bueno. Les dejo el siguiente drabble. Aquí Touka es una aldeana que es atacada por un demonio, y este es Kaneki xD. Trate de darle ahora, un toque sensual al final (?), ustedes deciden. Espero sus comentarios!, para ver si les sigue gustando este experimento jaja. Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_Drabble 7: Imprevistos oscuros_**

Touka respiraba con dificultad, mientras miraba la parte baja de su cuerpo, donde se hallaba una gran herida que se trazaba en la parte de su estómago, formándose hilillos de sangre en la hendidura. Sus orbes índigos no podían dejar de mirar, las manos provistas de garras elegantemente icónicas de aquel demonio, con el veneno de toque púrpura que nacía de sus dedos, con suma maestría. La poción tóxica, fluía por la herida, a través del torrente sanguíneo, inundando sus tejidos adiposos, produciéndole calambres inmediatos, suministrándole un dolor imponente por todo su entidad femenina, seguidamente de un adormecimiento que la aturdía. Aquel demonio, lo había visto un par de veces, en sus largas caminatas hacia la espesura del bosque, pero él nunca había mostrado signos de que planeara hacerle daño, pero con ello, solo se demostraba a sí misma, que tan equivocada estaba en este instante. A pesar de que, muchos integrantes de la villa, murmuraban que una criatura deambulaba para andar de cacería y daban el énfasis, de que todas las mujeres, especialmente las más jóvenes, tuvieran sumo cuidado, pero ella no había hecho ningún caso. Se había dejado engatusar por su belleza y por sus manipuladores ojos grises.

Momentos después, le seguían ráfagas alternadas de dolor y de adormecimiento suaves que condicionaban su sufrimiento, causando que su mente intentara enfocarse en otra cosa, como mirar la pila de hojas que coronaban la parte media de la rama del árbol, que parecía burlarse de ella. Sus ojos intentaron volver a enfocarse, para mirar hacia su atacante, mirando primero su refinada mano, su brazo y finalmente, su rostro._"Kaneki", _pensó Touka, con desconcierto, con su cabeza dando vueltas, sin tener un pensamiento en plena coherencia. _"Pero, ¿por qué?",_ un fugaz pensamiento que asalto su mente, antes de concebir que la desnaturalizaban, cuando llego a sentir, como él empapaba de nuevo su látigo mortífero, en la sección media de su herida, manchándose aún más él, del brebaje carmesí. Touka se removía bajo la hierba de diversas tonalidades, con la caída de su cabeza una vez más hacia atrás, con la parte superior de esta, golpeando la base del tronco. Las estrellas imaginarias, viajaron en frente de sus ojos, enfrentando a su visión borrosa, con el dolor en incrementación.

La jovencita, en medio de su turbación, con la cabeza apoyada en medio de la hierba, con los palillos del forraje regándose por su cabellera lóbrega; movió los ojos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, situando el lugar donde Kaneki se encontraba de pie, además de un ligero recorrido de sus pupilas, para saber hasta dónde llegaba la abertura de su vientre lastimado. Su respiración se hacía más irregular, con inhalaciones inverosímiles y fuertes, que inducían que más sangre, bombeara fuera de ella, manchando más su vestimenta, salpicando hasta partículas rojizas, a las flores que se enarbolaban con discreción a centímetros de ella.

El demonio avanzo lo que quedaba de espacio hasta la muchacha, mientras se escuchaba el crujido de sus nudillos, por la flexión de su mano, para preparar sus garras. Una sonrisa astuta, se perfilaba en su rostro, antes de dar tres golpes rápidos y exactos, en puntos estratégicos, sin infringir más lesiones en esa piel tan delicada, marcando puntos invisibles, en el sencillo vestido de tela gruesa y en la bombacha ropa interior, que cincelaban las formas inocentes de la joven campesina; evidentemente la pelinegra fue una inesperada víctima a las afueras de la aldea. Segundos después, las prendas cayeron esparcidas alrededor de la joven. En medio de sus desvaríos, disparates mentales y dolor crónico, Touka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mostrándose un color parecido al de las amapolas en sus empalidecidos pómulos, con la poca sangre que quedaba en su cabeza, en circulación en su organismo. El depredador observo con curiosidad, ese cambio tan repentino en la humana, originándole una malsana curiosidad y nociva.

Kaneki le susurro con un tono de aburrición en la voz, "Touka-chan…", en lo que levantaba su visión, del despojado de ropa de la adolescente. Evidentemente, se dio cuenta que él aún seguía con la ropa puesta, por lo que, decidió que era momento de desvestirse con alevosía. Musitándole de nuevo en un bajo bufido, acompañado de vibraciones en su pecho, "Tengo ganas de comer ahora". Se dispuso a quitarse su elegante vestimenta.

La pueblerina, trataba de estar consciente todavía, pero le era muy difícil, tener la numeración de los sucesos, como en primer lugar, al recordar como el demonio la desnudo, después de que dijo que se la iba a comer, él despojándose de su ropa y de paso, sintiendo un calor corporal próximo, a horcajadas cerca de la porción de la cintura de ella.

El depredador se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la hierba y la otra, dirigiéndose hacia la herida de Touka, al santiamén de depositar una de sus rodillas en el pasto, como punto de apoyo. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo que su mente la transportara a otro lugar, olvidándose de todo. Pero sus esferas oculares, se abrieron en demasía, como dos platos redondos, al razonar lo que estaba transcurriendo en ese soplo tan pequeñísimo de tiempo. La tez del ser sobrenatural, se hallaba cubierta de sangre, al enderezarse sutilmente, del agujero del tejido lacerado, con una longitud macerada de algún apéndice carnoso, detenido desde uno de sus colmillos de nacimiento, usados como dientes trituradores. Con un chaquillo de sus garras, el aditamento de un tipo chuleta, se redujo de tamaño, concibiéndose un sonido acuoso.

La joven pensaba que ese insufrible demonio, devoraría todos sus intestinos, ya sea de cualquier tamaño, grandes o pequeños, que más daba, iba a morir con crueldad. Kaneki, continuaba engullendo lo que quedaba en su boca y en sus manos, saboreando con sensualidad, la sangre que se impregnaba en sus delgados labios, juzgándose como si trajera empapado en él, un jugo de cerezas, pero enfermizo. "Touka-chan, usted sabe muy sabrosa", dictado en un suave gruñido, a lo cual, él extendió su lengua nuevamente por la tira de intestino, vadeando de atrás para adelante, transitando por las protuberancias de ese músculo, a través del empalme de sus selectas papilas gustativas.

Ciertas funciones cerebrales en ella, comenzaban a ser ininteligibles y apagadas, para nunca volver a utilizar, pero otras tantas peculiares, estaban llegando a despertarse, como una piscina de calor que se reunía en su parte baja, irradiándose desde su abdomen, como si fuera oro sólido. Kaneki alcanzó a oler su excitación, sorprendiéndose por esa condición, así que se reanimó a seguir dando lengüetazos a la orilla de la herida, donde comenzaba pulidamente la piel y seguía, el segmento de tendón. El raciocinio de ella, por la gran pérdida de sangre, la tenía en confusión, sin explorar mucho lo que estaba pasando. Pero igual ella, estaba consciente irónicamente, de que era el alimento de ese monstruo.

El demonio saco otra extensión de órganos de aquel profanado cuerpo, para descender a seguir devorándola, fijándose hacia abajo, prestando atención, a su aspecto curvilíneo y blanco-lechoso, el enorme agujero de matiz rojizo en la boca de su vientre, la sangre que se arremolinaba alrededor de la entrepierna de ella, y la sed que comenzaba a inundarlo de sorpresa.

La visión de Touka seguía eclipsándose y su mente difuminándose en el mundo de los sueños perdidos, abrigando con menos intensidad, las sensaciones corporales, sin evadir el dolor, de su cuerpo destrozado y devorado con frenesí. El próximo final de Kaneki, fue acercarse a la entrepierna de la humana, en una mezcla de calor y fisgoneo. Se detuvo muy cerca de la parte intima de la joven, para no perder de vista, semejante manjar fresco. Entreabrió la boca, para que su lengua juguetona, lamiera los pliegos de su suave capullo, haciendo trazados superficiales, en el lienzo blando. Los néctares transparentes de cata dulce, del centro de ella, se combinaban con la sangre salada, lográndose una tonalidad rosácea brillante, que formaba un delicioso elixir de la vida, que él no podía conseguir siempre. El demonio, estaba embriagado, por el dulce olor que remitía el tesoro escondido de ella. Sus ojos en llamas en adyacente con su traviesa lengua, se seguían posando en la rosada rendija al pie de un turgente monte de Venus, cubierta por una piel tersa, formando un perfecto triángulo invertido. El cosquilleo que le era suministrado a Touka, con las caricias dispensadas incluso a su botoncito de placer, asimismo con el roce ocasional de los colmillos filosos de él, en un sitio tan delicado, le incitaban un flujo de humedad que resbala del interior de sus labios vaginales. El demonio, disfrutaba el encantador secreto, que lo enjuiciaba como un durazno perdido, bien espolvoreado y rociado con un discreto lubricante que podía ofrecerle la naturaleza, aflojando todos sus agudos sentidos olfativos, e incluso del gusto.

La jovencita comenzó a convulsionarse levemente, girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados, gimiendo involuntariamente, entre alucinaciones por el dolor y el placer que le estaban suministrando. Ella sentía un placer que creía que era objetivamente desquiciado, sin saber porque, se le añadía una unidad etérea que la hacía transpirar de ardor del mismo modo, al sentir una explosiva sensación de placer, reparando en que respiraba más profundamente, buscando recuperar el oxígeno perdido por las fracciones laceradas en su epidermis y por el estrés del entorno; para finalmente ya no poder contenerse ante las satíricas caricias ardientes que la seguían hostigando aún, para al punto de irremediablemente desfallecer, dilapidándose en la abstracción de su propio sueño, con sus ojos ya cerrándose y permaneciendo, con sus labios entreabiertos.

Él había terminado con su banquete, aunque la muchacha había perdido casi toda su sangre y sus intestinos. De algún modo, había obtenido un festín de sangre y morbosidad, de una rebelde humana, saciando en parte su merodeo y de paso, mantener en calma su voraz apetito, en cuanto optar en cuestión de víctimas, a las jóvenes aldeanas que deambulan sin protección, en los límites de las aldeas, que estaban al pie del profundo bosque, donde él residía.

El demonio giro sobre sus pies, con las hilazas oscuras de su cabello, que se alzaron por el movimiento premeditado, en luces entrelazadas y de matiz ennegrecido, como una redecilla pesada y dificultosa de sujetar. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir mirar de reojo, la desnudez de ella, recostada al pie de la arboleda por última vez, mientras lamía una gota de sangre, que él sentía que se resbalada al costado de sus propios labios masculinos; dictándole un impulso eléctrico que recorría toda su espina dorsal, al sentir el deseo de devorar a otra humana, pero decidió que era mejor esperar hasta el día de mañana. Con el pensamiento transitando por su mente acelerada, al encaminarse hacia la entrada del bosque, para prontamente desaparecer y planear su próximo ataque.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un review?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bueno, aquí un poco de drama, ahm Touka es una joven que tiene una vida un poco dura en la época antigua y termina trabajando en un prostíbulo. Y se encuentra con Kaneki, que es un demonio. (Manía mía de poner a Kaneki en diferentes personalidades, en fin. Pero igual de forma Ghoul me gusta también, vale? xD).  
_**

* * *

**_Drabble 8: Remedios_**

En esta vida nada estaba escrito, como si todo se consumiera por el fruto del mal. Hasta su lecho, había sido ruñido por las maldades de los otros. No quería pecar de obstinada, partiendo hacia un camino que no sabía que podría ser siniestro, quedando muy alejada de la sombra del paraíso. Touka solamente, podría concluir en este momento, que odiaba toda su existencia.

A los dieciocho años, la única emoción que la embargaba, que condenaba su esquema mental, era el odio, lo único que podía sentir en total libertad. Como si fuera una cadena de rígidas columnas, que se extendían frente a sus ojos, unas tras otras, en una barda que se sentía interminable e inaccesible, que de cuando en cuando, se dejaba asomar una ventaba abierta a la esperanza, pero igual, era demolida con la construcción asfixiante del desamparo, cerniéndose sobre ella.

A los dieciséis años, un señor feudal, invadió los territorios de su padre, llegando hasta la finca de él. Observando como el ejército enemigo, sacrifico a sus hermano más pequeño, mientras su madre se sumergía en la tristeza y la desesperación. Y su mamá, también fue asesinada, por no tener un cuerpo joven que sirviera para otros propósitos. Ella empezaba a respirar más profundamente, creyendo que con eso, la enajenación de la oscuridad dejaría de ofuscarla, pero cuan equivocaba estaba, incluso pareciese que la zarandeaban todavía más para que ella, se terminara de ahogar en el descomunal sufrimiento y acabo por abominar a todos.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años, fue vendida a un prostíbulo y en su larga estancia en aquel lugar, comprobó que todos los hombres deberían ser tremendamente odiados. La nostalgia la asediaba, al recordar cuando era solo una niña, nacida en una familia muy respetada en los sectores vecinos, una chiquilla con una personalidad tan inocente y libre, de todas las ataduras que actualmente, tenía impuestas. Le repugnaba, cuando ellos posaban sus manos sobre su cuerpo, el aroma y fluidos desagradables que expedían de sus organismos, aborrecía la manera en que jadeaban y gemían cuando la utilizaban, la hacían sentir sucia, pensando que solo era un trozo de carne, que podían usar y desechar.

No quería pensar, no debía especular, estaba varada en el camino; intentando buscar en algún lado, una calidez que consideraba tan inexistente y seguir deseando ser libre. Pero los días, eran horrorosamente fríos, incluso con su constitución humana temblaba en demasía. En otras ocasiones, había yacido completamente sola en su habitación, con esas decoraciones elegantes cargadas con un aura perniciosa, mientras las lágrimas seguían formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, como refinadísimos diamantes que resbalaban por los surcos de sus mejillas, al concebir un dolor acelerado en sus partes íntimas y en el resto de su entidad femenina. El líquido escarlata, resbalaba de entre sus piernas, en riachuelos agobiantes que adornaban su lesionada piel, junto con los moretones y golpes que le infringían, si se atrevía a desobedecer a quienes tomaban su cuerpo.

¿Dónde quedaba su cordura?, los sollozos aumentaron de intensidad, al analizar que las remembranzas de su pasado olvidado quedaban flotando en el ambiente, evaporándose ligeramente sobre el suelo de madera. Cada lágrima, era una oración inconclusa, por intentar recobrar la compostura, tenía que intentar sobrevivir, en lo que se apelmazaba en su cabeza, los exasperantes pensamientos, _"No confíes en nadie, no creas en lo que te enuncien, los rostros engañan, mienten y sobretodo, matan"._ Las palabras continuaban rechinando en su mente, como si fuera un fastidioso murmullo, y sin embargo, creía absolutamente en ellas, se aferraba a lo que significaban. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos, el dobladillo de su vestimenta que se hallaba hecha trizas, en varias partes de su cuerpo, al respirar más hondamente, porque temía perderse en un embrollado torbellino de frases tan conexas como ilógicas, por eso se enganchaba a sus falacias. Y sin embargo, todo le dolía, su pecho se le desgarraba por dentro, con una ardua sensación que reptaba por su piel, sin intención alguna de agonizar, al notar que su corazón estaba muerto desde hace algún tiempo. Ante todo, recordó por enésima vez, que los encargados del lugar, le suministraban brebajes con un sabor medio salado, como remedio anticonceptivo. Se planteaba sarcásticamente, que nadie allí, querría que ninguna de las jóvenes explotadas, quedara encinta.

Touka perdió todo anhelo de escapar de ahí, a la edad de dieciocho años. Lo había intentado tantas veces, pero era inútil, siempre era capturada, aunque se apresurara para cruzar, una parte de los vastos jardines que rodeaban su atormentada vivienda, antes de tan siquiera llegar al río que dividía una amplia sección de los pastizales y hierbas, que se ondeaban cerca de ahí. Era aprehendida y castigada por su insolencia. Siempre trataban de no dejar marcas en tan agraciado rostro, pero se ensañaban con su cuerpo, dejándole hematomas y arañazos, que tardaban en sanar. Y para que finalizara por aprender, que su desobediencia no iba a ser más tolerada, empezaron a mandarla con los peores clientes, aquellos con aires de desequilibrio, que les gustaba hacer llorar a una mujer. Ella les rogo que pararan, que la herían, pero esos individuos ignoraron sus suplicas.

En una de esas noches de trabajo que tanto despreciaba, ella se mantenía con la mirada baja, sentada sobre sus rodillas, bajo el tapizado de pequeños almohadones. Esperando al cliente de ese día, la muchacha vestía con un kimono de seda, con un patrón geométrico, compuesto con diminutos pétalos de flores y largas franjas de dibujos de frutos, de un color morado tenuemente brillante. En el largo y en el plisado de las mangas, había unos bordados tipo de entintado sobre el tejido, de matices anaranjados. En la parte baja, había ese mismo tipo de relieve, como si fueran borlas de color, pero de un tono azul más intenso. El obi que se tendía alrededor de su cintura, poseía unos tonos dorados que relucían en contraste con su pálida piel. No le gustaba llevar esas vestimentas, era lujo del lugar, no formaba parte de ella.

Sintió como una garra graciosamente icónica, le acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabellera suelta, que se encontraba adornada, con un broche de ramillete de flores minúsculas, al lado de su oreja izquierda, produciéndole una serie de escalofríos, que atravesaban su columbra vertebral, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo. Ella se impresionó ante la idea, de que aquel cliente, era un demonio, y era bien sabido, que ellos suelen ser más demandantes ante las caricias y eran más bruscos en el acto íntimo. Su boca se secó en el proceso, formando una línea delgada con sus labios y la palma de sus manos, principiaba a transpirar de los nervios. La joven quería que alguien la ayudara, antes de que llegara a soportar más incomodidad y la lastimaran otra vez, pero sabía que nadie lo haría. El demonio le musito con su profunda voz, "Que bonita niña". Le continuo hablando a ella, con su voz melodiosa de barítono, para captar su atención, "Esta noche va a ser larga para nosotros dos, pero si me complaces, te prometo, que te comprare y te llevare lejos de este lugar".

Touka abrió lentamente sus ojos ante la afirmación de él, y levanto la cabeza hacia su cliente. Detallando que era una criatura hermosa, pero con un sobresaliente deje de malicia que se impregnaba en su extraña personalidad. Tenía ojos grises, como esas gemas tan preciadas, una armadura parcial que rodeaba la parte de arriba de su torso, y un insignificante olor a muerte y a sangre, que le saldaba por teorizar a ella, que ese ser, pretendía ser gentil y amable, pero no lo era, solo era una fachada para esconder su crueldad y narcisismo. Y decidió, que no lo complacería, solo dejaría que él tomara su cuerpo sin decir nada, como el resto de los hombres que pululaban todas las noches, que saciaban sus injuriadas necesidades primarias, creyendo que aquellas pobres mujeres, solo eran vasijas con agujeros, para dejar sus simientes. Ante sus propios desvaríos mentales, ella frunció el ceño, para que solo se aumentara inevitablemente el rencor y el ramalazo de dolor, en su inconsciencia.

Ella se desvistió sin ningún ánimo, solo cumpliendo con lo que le dictaban. Luego cerró los ojos de nuevo, para preparar a su mente, y perderse en sueños tan armoniosos para ella, viéndose lejos de esos momentos, que tanto la hastiaban, es más, no quería ni mirarlo, ni ver como él también se debería estar desnudando. Volteo su rostro, dejando que su cabello negro, cayera como una cascada a un lado de su cuerpo, en cortinillas entrelazadas de hilaza sedosa. En seguida, Touka apoyo sus manos sobre los cojinetes y se tumbó boca arriba, abriendo las piernas con un ligero temblor, que siempre la invadía, no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos infantiles, como ella les denominaba. "¿Cómo te llamas?", escucho por parte de él, con un hilo de voz indagadora, que la pilló por sorpresa. Ella volteo su rostro en lo que seguía recostada, y fijo su mirada, en algún punto de la puerta de papel de arroz, que marcaba la entrada del recinto, para contestarle con abatimiento, "Acaso, ¿importa ahora?."

La jovencita dio un resoplido de molestia, al sentir como el ser sobrenatural trazaba con una de sus garras, bosquejos imaginarios en una de sus mejillas, dándole a entender, que tal vez, él deseaba que ella se relajara aún más con sus halagos y rozamientos. Ella gimió un poco, cuando el apéndice húmedo de la boca de ese demonio de nombre Kaneki, descendió por su largo y níveo cuello, como queriendo ahondar más la exploración y llevarla a un ápice de placer único e irrepetible, que ella sabía que no obtendría nunca.

* * *

**¿Me dejas un review?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Vine otra vez XD. Seguimos, ¿vale?. Touka es una tennyo, que anhela encontrarse con Kaneki, en un mundo paralelo, a pesar de las diferencias. Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios, para ver si les esta gustando estos drabbles, no sean tímidos, vamos, vamos, xD. **_

* * *

**Drabble 9: Encuentros**

_""¿Aún no lo comprenden?, porque nadie lo ve y nunca lo verán. El corazón está a punto de arder, no se puede contener por más tiempo el incierto destino, que es sumamente indeleble, el manso espíritu lo necesita, con los labios llevando a cabo la seducción. Mis últimas palabras que he de recitar, "nunca me olvides". No hay que alejarse del verdadero amor""_

Es la hermosa luz que se proyecta en el horizonte, con las fracciones de una calidez sensata, en etéreos movimientos, ajustados y rápidos, con la energía en cada uno de los seres vivos que pueblan estas tierras lejanas. Con las partículas de polen y de semillas, en elegantes curvas en medio de la ráfaga del viento, bajo el tacto de las praderas, en un sinfín de múltiples colores, como si las estrellas se colgaran de fragmentos cristalinos del cielo, viéndose como llamas de forma crepitantes, de hilazas brillantes en el centro de los inmensos claros, en medio de los altos y profundos bosques de coníferas.

El elegante manto harogomo de la encantadora tennyo, bailoteaba en la superficie del agua cristalina de aquel alejado estanque, en finísimos destellos de joyas fundidas. Sus pies punteaban la traviesa vegetación que se asomaba en la orilla del lugar, con los miles de juncos y nenúfares que lo complementaban, con una astuta perfección. El kimono de la doncella celestial, era de un azul intenso de una satinada seda, de tonos fulgurantes, sobre en el cual, unos dibujos de flores y frutos, serpenteaban desde la parte baja del muslo hasta la parte del vientre, en un delicado bordado. Las ramificaciones de los labrados, le daban un aspecto de relieve en la inmensa tela, junto con la cola del kimono, donde comenzaba la cauda, formándose ligeras olas, mientras aún seguía girando en medio del agua, canturreando con su voz melodiosa. Su obi, en tonos naranjas, con incrustaciones refinadísimas, grabadas en hilos intrincados, un color dorado, que igualmente era pesado. Sus ojos en ligeras sombras de color morado que daban un destello inocente y en los labios directamente retocados, con una capa de brillo labial sobre ellos.

La mirada de ella, se sentía como en un estado de sueño profundo, con su moderada respiración. Los pequeños sonidos de los animales, como las liebres que corrían alrededor de ahí, los cervatillos que buscaban su alimento o el trinado despabilado de las aves, que propinaban una calma única al lugar. Las largas tiras de seda de las muñecas de su ajuar, se movían sobre la superficie del manantial, cuando ella las lanzaba hacia puntos inespecíficos, jugueteando como si hubiera un adversario invisible, pero solamente para quebrar un poco el equilibrio de la energía invisible del ambiente. La energía que no se podía palpar ni ver por ojos humanos, se mostraba en tiras de colores ramificadas como si fueran raíces que buscaban donde esparcir sus horizontes, viajaban a través del aire, en corrientes fuertes y traviesas, que chocaban contra objetos sólidos y en los organismos blandos, los atravesaban para brindarles una fuente de calor.

Cerrando sus orbes, ella trato de escuchar a su alrededor, con las menudas ventiscas y el flujo de la fuerza intangible, que vibraban con una delicadeza por las hectáreas verdes de esa zona. El sonido se intensifico, en ondas expansivas que rondaban en torno a su figura, no era demasiado sigilosa en anunciar donde estaba, se lograban sentir las tonadas de su voluntad y de su canto, porque quería verlo a él, aquel ser que la deslumbro en una noche de luna llena. El inconveniente, es que ella había analizado que no compartían los mismos sentimientos, no había nada que él le haya dicho para confirmarlo, no gozaba de alguna declaración, ninguno salvo el silencio del espacio sideral y de sus propias creencias entre amoríos de los seres sobrenaturales que ellos eran, un demonio siendo participé en eventos maldecidos y ella, una apartada tennyo que vivía en las montañas del cielo celestial.

Realmente ella no podía quedarse y esperar mucho, si se quedaba, solo quedaría el aire y su propia entidad perdida, ya que algo más debería de sentirse, pero ni siquiera los latidos de su arisco corazón que alguna vez llego a escuchar en su encuentro, no los podía percibir. Creía que ya no quedaría nada de sus meramente fantasías, para estar a solas con él. Si alguien le había dicho que la clave era escuchar entre líneas, concentrarse en leer las miradas y atender los propósitos pendientes, para adquirir un punto de equilibrio en el aura dimensional. El aire fue partido de nuevo por los sonidos de los pequeños animales, muy inapreciablemente. La joven se concentró en la música natural, que era igual al instinto del ser interior, despertando en quien lo ve o lo escucha, viéndose un estado de calma fortuita, bajando sus brazos a sus costados.

"Touka", una voz grave y sumamente masculina, se escuchó a unos metros de ella. La doncella celestial se vio rodeada de un sentimiento tan cálido, que le embargaba por dentro, mientras los sonidos mágicos como campanillas, cascabeles y flautas, la fueron abandonando poco a poco, tras disminuir su poder de llamado. Era extraña la imagen que se cernía sobre ella, viendo a su costado derecho, a solo unos pasos, solo a él, a quien tanto deseaba volver a ver. Las notas por fin desaparecieron, y denoto que se podía ver a sí misma, en un gran paisaje. Con sus extremidades desnudas metidas en el agua, haciendo que los peces pasearan entre sus pies, curioseando su piel tan tersa, mientras su largo kimono se mecía ante las ondas de sus movimientos. La mente de Touka se remontó a cuando ella, practicaba su caligrafía en series de papiros continuos bajo las estrictas clases de sus profesores, escribiendo música que hablaba de amores platónicos y practicando el canto a la vez, con el aroma de la tinta ligeramente acida que impregnaba su respiración.

Kaneki vagaba hacia una guarida, cuando escucho aquella plegaria con sus sensible sexto sentido, sintiendo que el llamado era para él. Llegando a prestar atención a como esa música, le brindaba un inevitable estado que calmaba su atormentada mentalidad, que lo había podido conducir a un reflejo mental, de imaginarse en un campo de arroz y de judías, en lo que el aire arrullaba los murmullos del roce de las plantas, con un perfume que le recordaba a un jugo de una pulpa de frutas exquisitas. Las notas habían sido tranquilas y simples, quedándose pegadas a su aterciopelada piel como una caricia indeleble del más allá. Por lo que, se quedó mirándola en su máximo esplendor, en un lento trance. Además, él se hizo una pregunta acerca de que, ¿desde cuándo podía identificar tan fácil esa voz de ella tan peculiar?, que se lograba escuchar como un eco de pasos reservados y conjeturados para embrujarlo.

Y es que el ser sobrenatural, pensó que estar en este terreno, creía observar que ella irradiaba una hermosa luz blanquecina, fuera de este mundo. Se respiraba un sin fin de aromas florales, además de mucha armonía, con un acolchado piso cubierto por un césped y flores a la redonda de ella, que nadie se encargaba de mantenerlo de ese modo, sino que todo fluía natural por la magia de los seres venidos del cielo, en este caso, su portadora. Por lo tanto, él decidió acercarse hasta ella y lanzar una pirueta mental al destino para ver que podría ocurrir más adelante.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un review?_**


End file.
